1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a structure for mounting a CD changer on a motorcycle or a passenger vehicle and an improvement in a CD changer support device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are few examples of CD changers mounted on motorcycles, but with the increase in the size of motorcycles, there is now a desire to mount a CD changer thereon.
Some larger motorcycles have a trunk above their rear wheel, and it is therefore possible to house a CD changer within the trunk in such motorcycles. However, if a CD changer is housed within the trunk, the effective capacity of the trunk is correspondingly decreased. In order to secure an effective capacity, it is necessary to increase the overall size of the trunk, but there is a possibility that enlarging the trunk may adversely influence the balance of the motorcycle. Moreover, since the vibration of motorcycles during travel is greater than that of passenger vehicles, to prevent the occurrence of sound skipping, it is necessary to be careful as to where the CD changer is positioned.
With regard to conventional passenger vehicles in which a CD changer is mounted, a CD changer is often housed in the luggage compartment portion of the trunk of the vehicle with the CD changer fixed to the floor of the luggage compartment. However, fixing the CD changer to the floor of the luggage compartment reduces the capacity of the luggage compartment by the amount occupied by the CD changer. Moreover, since it is necessary to secure a space in front of the CD changer for inserting and removing a compact disc (CD), the capacity of the luggage compartment usable to effectively load luggage is further decreased.
Furthermore, a cushion mechanism is built into the CD changer so as to prevent the occurrence of sound skipping due to vibrations caused by the vehicle traveling. However, the conventional structure in which the CD changer is supported in a fixed manner on the floor in the trunk or on an inner panel cannot prevent the occurrence of sound skipping. There has therefore been a desire for a support structure that can more reliably prevent sound skipping from occurring.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a CD changer mounting structure that minimizes the vibrations acting on the CD changer and avoids adversely influencing the balance of a motorcycle.
In order to achieve this object, in accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, a motorcycle is provided with a trunk that is disposed above a rear fender covering the upper part of a rear wheel. The trunk has a trunk main part with a horizontal base and a protrusion disposed between a rear downward curve of the rear fender and the trunk main part so as to protrude downward from a lower front part of the trunk main part. The CD changer is placed in a central area relative to a width of the motorcycle and stored within the protrusion.
In accordance with the above-mentioned arrangement, because the CD changer is placed in the central area relative to the width of the motorcycle, vibrations acting on the CD changer from the vehicle is minimized. Moreover, since the protrusion in which the CD changer is stored protrudes downward from the lower front part of the trunk main part using the rear space above the rear fender, the CD changer is effectively placed while avoiding the adverse influences on the balance of the motorcycle as well as having to change the dimensions of the trunk when compared with those in the art.
Furthermore, in accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, a storage recess, which can store the CD changer having an opening on a front surface to insert and remove a CD, is provided in the luggage compartment-forming trunk. Swing support means that allow the CD changer to be swung between a protruding position where the front surface of the CD changer protrudes inside the luggage compartment from an inner surface of the trunk, and a storage position where the CD changer is stored within the storage recess, is provided among the trunk and a pair of support plates supporting either side of the CD changer. A cover plate covers the CD changer so that when the CD changer is in the storage position, the cover plate blocks the open end of the storage recess so as to be on the same plane as the inner surface of the trunk. The cover plate is connected to the two support plates, wherein an operating force for swinging the CD changer from the protruding position to the storage position is applied to the swing support means.
In accordance with such an arrangement of the second aspect, since the CD changer can swing between the storage position where the CD changer is stored within the storage recess provided on the inner surface of the trunk, and the protruding position where the front surface of the CD changer protrudes inside the luggage compartment from the inner surface of the trunk so that a CD can be inserted and removed, the CD changer is stored within the storage recess except for when a CD is inserted and removed. Any decrease in the effective capacity of the luggage compartment due to the placement of the CD changer therein is avoided, thus securing a sufficient effective capacity. Moreover, since the cover plate blocks the open end of the storage recess when the CD changer is in the storage position so as to be on the same plane as the internal surface of the trunk, the internal appearance of the luggage compartment is not degraded. Moreover, it is possible to reliably prevent any foreign matter from coming into contact with and damaging the CD changer. Furthermore, since the cover plate connects the two support plates to each other, the rigidity with which the CD changer is supported by the two support plates is enhanced, and the operating force to swing the CD changer from the protruding position to the storage position is applied from the cover plate to the swing support means, thereby making swinging of the CD changer from the protruding position to the storage position easy.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, an operating part that operates the swing support means so as to swing the CD changer from the storage position to the protruding position is placed to face a window provided in the cover plate. In accordance with the above-mentioned arrangement, when the CD changer is swung from the protruding position to the storage position, the cover plate is operated directly. When swinging the CD changer from the storage position to the protruding position, the operating part facing the window of the cover plate is operated, and the operation of swinging the CD changer thus becomes easy.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the present invention, the swing support means includes a pair of base plates fixed to the trunk so that each base plate corresponds to one of the two support plates. Support shafts connect the two support plates to rear parts of the base plates so that the CD changer can be swung between the storage position and the protruding position. Swing biasing springs are provided between each of the two support plates and the corresponding base plates so as to spring-bias the CD changer toward the protruding position. A pair of levers are supported so as to swing around the support shafts and operate in association with each other. Pins are provided that have axes parallel to the support shafts and are fixed to corresponding levers. A pair of lever biasing springs are provided between the two levers and the two support plates. Provided on side edges on a support shaft side of guide plates provided on the two base plates are guide recesses formed in arc shapes with their centers on the axes of the support shafts and making sliding contact with the pins; first engagement recesses formed on one end along the circumferential direction of the guide recesses so that the corresponding pins engage the first engagement recesses when the two support plates are in the storage position; and second engagement recesses formed on the other end along the circumferential direction of the guide recesses so that the corresponding pins engage the second engagement recesses when the two support plates are in the protruding position. The two lever biasing springs are provided between the two levers and the two support plates so as to exhibit spring forces in a direction in which the two pins make sliding contact with the two guide recesses.
In accordance with the arrangement of the above-mentioned fourth aspect, the pair of support plates and the CD changer can swing around the axes of the support shafts within the range in which the pins fixed to the levers are in sliding contact with the guide recesses. Engagement of the pins with the first and second engagement recesses determines the storage position and the protruding position of the support plates so changing the attitude of the CD changer between the time when a CD is inserted and removed and the time when a CD is played. Furthermore, application of an operating force to the levers can disengage the pins from the engagement recesses against the spring forces of the lever biasing springs. When the pins are disengaged from the first engagement recesses in a state in which the support plates are in the storage position, the support plates automatically swing to the protruding position due to the spring forces of the swing biasing springs. When the pins are disengaged from the second engagement recesses in a state in which the support plates are in the protruding position, pushing the support plates against the spring forces of the swing biasing springs swings the support plates to the storage position. Moreover, the lever biasing springs exhibit spring forces that make the pins come into sliding contact with the guide recesses and maintain the engagement state of the pins with the first engagement recesses or the second engagement recesses and also prevents the occurrence of rattling between the support plates and the base plates.
In accordance with a fifth aspect of the present invention, the levers are made by integrally connecting an operating force application section and a position restraining section in an approximately L-shaped form. A section connecting the operating force application section and the position restraining section is supported on the support plate in a swingable manner. The pin is fixed to the extremity of the position restraining section. In accordance with the above-mentioned arrangement, the operating force application section for applying an operating force for disengaging the pin from the first and second engagement recesses at the two ends of the guide recess is rather long, and the operating force required for moving the lever is rather small.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a CD changer mounting structure that places a CD changer in the trunk of a motorcycle while avoiding any decrease in the effective capacity of a luggage compartment within the trunk.
In order to achieve this object, in accordance with a sixth aspect of the present invention, a storage recess that can store a CD changer having an opening on a front surface for inserting and removing a CD is provided in a luggage compartment-forming wall forming a luggage compartment. Swing support means that allow the CD changer to be swung between a protruding position where the front surface of the CD changer protrudes inside the luggage compartment from an inner surface of the luggage compartment-forming wall, and a storage position where the CD changer is stored within the storage recess, is provided among the luggage compartment-forming wall and a pair of support plates supporting either side of the CD changer. A cover plate covering the CD changer so that when the CD changer is in the storage position, the cover plate blocks the open end of the storage recess so as to be flush with the inner surface of the luggage compartment-forming wall, is connected to the two support plates so that an operating force for swinging the CD changer from the protruding position to the storage position is applied to the swing support means.
In accordance with such an arrangement of the sixth aspect, since the CD changer can swing between the storage position where the CD changer is stored within the storage recess provided on the inner surface of the luggage compartment-forming wall and the protruding position where the front surface of the CD changer protrudes inside the luggage compartment from the inner surface of the luggage compartment-forming wall so that a CD can be inserted and removed, the CD changer is stored within the storage recess except for times when a CD is inserted and removed and any decrease in the effective capacity of the luggage compartment due to the placement of the CD changer is avoided, thus securing a sufficient effective capacity. Moreover, since the cover plate blocks the open end of the storage recess when the CD changer is in the storage position so as to be on the same plane as the internal surface of the luggage compartment-forming wall, the internal appearance of the luggage compartment is not degraded. Moreover, it is possible to reliably prevent any foreign matter from coming into contact with and damaging the CD changer. Furthermore, since the cover plate connects the two support plates to each other, the rigidity with which the CD changer is supported by the two support plates can be enhanced, and the operating force to swing the CD changer from the protruding position to the storage position is applied from the cover plate to the swing support means, thereby making the operation of swinging the CD changer from the protruding position to the storage position easy.
In accordance with a seventh aspect of the present invention, an operating part that operates the swing support means so as to swing the CD changer from the storage position to the protruding position is placed to face a window provided in the cover plate. In accordance with the above-mentioned arrangement, when the CD changer is swung from the protruding position to the storage position, the cover plate is operated directly. When swinging the CD changer from the storage position to the protruding position, the operating part facing the window of the cover plate is operated, and the operation of swinging the CD changer thus becomes easy.
In accordance with an eighth aspect of the present invention, the swing support means includes a pair of base plates fixed to the luggage compartment-forming wall so that each base plate corresponds to one of the two support plates. Support shafts connect the two support plates to rear parts of the base plates so the CD changer can be swung between the storage position and the protruding position. Swing biasing springs are provided between each of the two support plates and the corresponding base plates so as to spring-bias the CD changer toward the protruding position. A pair of levers are supported so as to swing around the support shafts and be operable in association with each other. Pins are provided that have axes parallel to the support shafts and are fixed to corresponding levels. A pair of lever biasing springs are provided between the two levers and the two support plates. Provided on side edges of a support shaft side of guide plates on the two base plates are guide recesses formed in arc shapes with their centers on the axes of the support shafts and making sliding contact with the pins; first engagement recesses formed on one end along the circumferential direction of the guide recesses so that that corresponding pins engage the first engagement recesses when the two support plates are in the storage position; and second engagement recesses are formed on the other end along the circumferential direction of the guide recesses when the two support plates are in the protruding position. The level biasing springs are provided between the two levers and the two support plates so as to exhibit spring forces in a direction in which the two pins make sliding contact with the two guide recesses.
In accordance with the arrangement of the above-mentioned eighth aspect, the pair of support plates and the CD changer can swing around the axes of the support shafts within the range in which the pins fixed to the lever are in sliding contact with the guide recesses. Engagement of the pins with the first and second engagement recesses determines the storage position and the protruding position of the support plates so changing the attitude of the CD changer between the time when a CD is inserted and removed and the time when a CD is played. Furthermore, application of an operating force to the levers can disengage the pins from the engagement recesses against the spring forces of the lever biasing springs. When the pins are disengaged from the first engagement recesses in a state in which the support plates are in the storage position, the support plates automatically swing to the protruding position due to the spring forces of the swing biasing springs. When the pins are disengaged from the second engagement recesses in a state in which the support plates are in the protruding position, pushing the support plates against the spring forces of the swing biasing springs swings the support plates to the storage position. Moreover, the lever biasing springs exhibit spring forces that make the pins come into sliding contact with the guide recesses and maintain the engagement state of the pins with the first engagement recesses or the second engagement recesses and also prevents the occurrence of rattling between the support plates and the base plates.
In accordance with a ninth aspect of the present invention, the levers are made by integrally connecting an operating force application section and a position restraining section in an approximately L-shaped form. A section connecting the operating force application section and the position restraining section is supported on the support plate in a swingable manner. The pin is fixed to the extremity of the position restraining section. In accordance with the above-mentioned arrangement, the operating force application section to apply an operating force that disengages the pin from the first and second engagement recesses at the two ends of the guide recess is rather long, and the operating force required for moving the lever is rather small.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a CD changer support device that can reliably prevent the occurrence of sound skipping.
In order to achieve this object, in accordance with a tenth aspect of the present invention, on either side of a CD changer having an opening for inserting and removing a CD on the front surface are mounted a pair of mounting plates at two mounting points spaced in the longitudinal direction of the CD changer with the inner surfaces of the mounting plates facing the two sides of the CD changer. A pair of support plates are supported on the vehicle body so as to face the outer surfaces of the two mounting plates respectively. At least two support points set outside the two mounting points on each of the two mounting plates along the longitudinal direction are supported on the two support plates via dampers individually corresponding to the support points. Between the two ends in the longitudinal direction of each of the two mounting plates and the corresponding ends of each of the two support plates, are a pair of springs for applying an upward force to the CD changer.
In accordance with the arrangement of the above-mentioned tenth aspect, the mounting plates are supported on the pair of support plates via individual dampers at two positions that have a larger span than that of the two mounting points for mounting the two sides of the CD changer on the mounting plates. The CD changer is biased upward by the pairs of springs provided between each of the two ends of the two mounting plates and the two support plates. The CD changer floats on the two support plates with good balance, the vibration transmitted from the vehicle body side to the CD changer via the two support plates is absorbed by each of the dampers and each of the springs and the occurrence of sound skipping is prevented.
In accordance with an eleventh aspect of the present invention, between the two mounting plates and the two support plates are set in a detachable manner a pair of stoppers for allowing a particular relative three dimensional position of the two mounting plates and the two support plates to be maintained. In accordance with the above-mentioned arrangement, setting the two stoppers in this way makes positioning easy when connecting the two mounting plates and each of the dampers, and the CD changer can be fixed and held in position when carrying it.
Furthermore, in accordance with a twelfth aspect of the present invention, the two stoppers are linked to each other by a linking part. In accordance with the above-mentioned arrangement, the CD changer, the two mounting plates, the two support plates, the dampers, and the springs provided between the two mounting plates and the two support plates are formed into a unit. Mounting the CD changer in a vehicle is easy.
The above-mentioned objects, other objects, characteristics and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from explanation of a preferred embodiment that will be described in detail below by reference to the attached drawings.